


Bags and Bodie(s)

by Anonymous



Category: NCT
Genre: Hitman!Donghyuck, M/M, Other, aged up characters (not by a lot, golden boy!mark, theyre like 21-24 ish), writing in the early hours of the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Donghyuck should really start scheduling. Being late for a very important birthday party is a very big deal, he’s just lucky that his boyfriend doesn’t take things to heart easily.(or the oneshot where donghyuck is a mess and nothing gets explained, everyone’s happy though)





	Bags and Bodie(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let the bodies hit the floor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821117) by [paroxysmalirony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paroxysmalirony/pseuds/paroxysmalirony). 



> Wrote this chapter at 4AM and finished at 5, unedited and won’t ever be let’s be honest. Welcome to the first edition of the series of hitman donghyuck!
> 
> (Let your imaginations run wyld about the settings, as well as the clothes. Although I had in mind the Sherlock Holmes house on Baker Street. Decide on who the Lee man is yourselves too! 
> 
> If you’re feeling uncreative, just imagine the paragraphs after the # as Buckingham Palace. )
> 
> Enjoy!

Donghyuck had a job. It wasn’t one that his elderly parents approved of, but his cranky landlord sure did appreciate him paying the rent on time so he figured he was at least doing something right.

Sure, this job wasn’t socially accepted in the grander scale of things, and sure the laundrette were gradually growing suspicious of him heaving blood stained clothes back and to his home every night, but it made ends meet and that’s all that mattered.

He felt a buzz at his thigh and sighed in annoyance, he usually wasn’t this wound up but today’s job ... had not gone as smoothly as he had hoped. The man who lay hacked on the floor below him, blood dripping from his slit chest had been more difficult than the rest. He had put up a fight and Donghyuck certainly didn’t appreciate that.

His name was Lee something, Taemin? Taeil? Ten? Whatever it was, the man long dead beside him was irrelevant to his life right now. He watched as sweat beads trickled down the man’s sculpted face, a shame really. He wasn’t too shabby looking, too bad he had gotten involved with the wrong people — namely Donghyuck’s boss.

The buzzes at his thigh became more recurring and Donghyuck slipped his hand into his pocket to grasp his phone, a shitty iPhone 7 that he had dropped numerous amounts of times due to its slippery naked back. Donghyuck doesn’t believe in cases, except from the ones that hold the bodies of the victims he emotionlessly massacred. 

NaNa  
where r u

NaNa  
mork’s party started  
liek an hour ago  
dude

NaNa  
thy birth of the  
day boy is sweating  
buckets rofl

NaNa  
his mother is giving  
him THE LOOK

NaNa  
better come quick hh

Donghyuck’s heart rate accelerated considerably, he had forgotten about the prissy party his ‘boo’ had begged him to attend to. It’s not like Donghyuck gated parties, back when he was in school (read: before he dropped out of university to become a first-class hitman) he was the party animal of the campus. If younger Lee Donghyuck weren’t at your frat party, it was automatically cancelled. 

He wiped a tear that was totally there from his face at the memories, before his thoughts returned to the good ol’ present. Shit, he had to get his bloody clothes to they laundromat ASAP and find a suitable tuxedo to wear for the ‘ball of the week’, as Jeno helpfully supplied when he was fretting about what to wear a few hours earlier.

Damn, time sure flew by quick when you were busy slicing a man up like he was a pie. Donghyuck looked disdainfully at the dead body and cursed Mark Lee’s parents for deciding to have sex in November 1998, seriously could they not have planned a better time!? For being his in-laws, they were awfully inconsiderate of their future sons job. 

Donghyuck sighed and dialled a number under the contact name ‘Clean’s up the mess’, “Hello? Jisung are you there? I’m gonna need you at 56 Wakey-Wakey Way, yes it’s a mouthful I know. Just get your ass over here! Mark is gonna kill me if I don’t introduce myself to his parents.”

Donghyuck ignored the younger’s mutterings of ‘psh some hitman you are’ and ‘mark-hyung couldn’t hurt a dead fly’ of rolling up the cuffs of his black jacket’s sleeves. This kid sure had snark, he thought to himself. Who raised the kid to be such a rugrat?

He decided to wrap things up while he waited for Jisung to arrive, fetching the ominous body bag from his jacket pocket and crouching down to the Lee guy’s head to tug the plastic over the skull. He then tugged at the ends and wrapped the strings up in a pretty bow. Oh god the party, he was lucky that he had brought Mark a present while he was with Jeno, oh if he had forgotten it he’d never hear the end of it from Jaemin and Renjun. And that couldn’t happen ever.

He scowled at the bag, realising his mistake too soon. Usually Donghyuck cut the targets up and threw them in his body bag, but today his mind was distracted by thoughts of the stupid ball he had to attend. “Rookie Mistake Donghyuck, shame on you” He scolded himself aloud. 

Jisung slipped into the room Donghyuck was crouched in, barely making a noise until he snorted at the body inside the bag, “Wow, way to make it discreet Hyung. People will definitely think that it’s not a dead body I’ll be hauling down the stairs soon.” 

“Sarcasm isn’t a good on you sweetie, why don’t you try your people skills on Mr. Lee here while I try and find something clean to wear?” Donghyuck huffed pointedly.

Jisung merely rolled his eyes and rolled up the dead body, far used to Donghyuck’s antics by now. “Whatever you say, tell Mark-hyung I wished him well.” Before he was throwing the body over his back and heading towards the end of the corridor, yellow rubber gloves gripped tightly on the contents.

Donghyuck hurried out after him, slamming the door shut on his way out. He then threw the coin out of one of the windows that decorated the corridor, Jisung wouldn’t need it anyways, that kid was a master pick-locker. 

#

Donghyuck thrummed his fingers against the now empty wineglass that had been shoved into his hands upon arrival. Although Donghyuck didn’t drink on workdays, the Canadian family members could be scarily pushy. One minute they were politely asking about his day, the next they were peer pressuring him to have another drop of red wine that he had only drank to be respectful,

It was no wonder they got so many business deals, they probably pressured the CEO’s of million pound companies into signing contracts. Although Donghyuck wanted to call it a night right then and there, he still had unfinished business to attend to. 

From among the crowd of men and women donned in elegant suits and gowns, he saw his Mark sitting awkwardly at one of the circular tables trying to avoid his mother’s patronising glances and warning smiles from where she stood only a table away, talking to what Donghyuck could only describe as a stereotypical CEO of an accounting company. Believe him, he’s seen more than his fair share (though most of the times they were freshly dead, pupils rolled to the backs of their heads, pulses motionless).

Mark spotted him and waved at him to come over, relief cast upon his face. Donghyuck obliged, muttering brief apologies to anyone he may have bumped into one the way. Mark also threw a look towards his mother, alerting her of Donghyuck’s presence. 

She simply nodded, lips pursed and eyes never leaving the two. Donghyuck pulled a chair out and sat besides Mark, breathing in deeply, “So , is she gonna come over anytime soon or do I need to go over and charm her with my suave skills?” 

Mark laughed, nose scrunching up adorably, before slapping him softly on the arm, “Nah, I think she likes you already. She was watching you from the moment you came in actually.”

Donghyuck raised his eyebrows at this, “Really? You mean to say that she saw me downing every glass of wine that was offered to me? She’ll think I’m an excessive drinker for sure.” He whined, lying against Mark’s shoulders. 

The latter giggled again and massaged Donghyuck’s shoulder blades softly. “How do you even know if she likes me? All it looked like you two were doing was exchanging withering glances.” He wondered, throwing a questioning look at Mark. 

The Canadian just booped his nose, laughing when Donghyuck scrunched his face at the touch. “She saw your suit, she likes red very much.”


End file.
